


The Werewolf Book

by Sparxgirl



Series: Sam the omega [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Awesome Bobby Singer, Awesome Garth, Awesome Jody Mills, Bottom Sam, Childhood Trauma, Dark, Dark Dean, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, I Am A Mean One Mister Grinch, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Minor Garth Fitzgerald IV/Bess Myers, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not Beta Read, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Parental Bobby Singer, Parental Jody Mills, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Jody Mills, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secrets, Sequel, Sick Sam Winchester, This Shit Is Going Down I Yelleth Timber, i'm sorry sammy, to tag or not to tag, yeet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparxgirl/pseuds/Sparxgirl
Summary: After the events of 'Sam The Omega' have taken place Sam finds out that the book his brother so desperately wanted may hold the reason why the wolves kidnapped him in the first place.During his recovery Sam struggles with everything and it is not easy on his mind and body, a lot has happened in the past year and a half his brother kept him prisoner.His mind is wrecked and what he thought he knew is no longer useful.And then there is this weird encrypted book. And a person that knows way more than they're letting on.





	1. The Road To Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!   
> So I know I just finished the story, but I got so many ideas and great reviews that I didn't wanna let you guys wait!
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the support and amazing comments! I love reading and interacting with them. Never be too afraid to tell me something! Even comments on what you didn't like help me a lot!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy the sequel as well!

Blood, blood was everywhere. The puddle in the garden, the body on the couch the one tied to the metal chair in the panic room. Dragging a hand down his face Bobby picked up the bucket with water and a cloth. Going over to the still body on the couch and washing away the blood, sowing up the wounds.

Garth placed a hand on his shoulder and Bobby smiled. “I know this isn’t the way we wanted to, but we got him back.” Bobby sniffled, even if he would deny it till his death, and cleaned the cloth again. “How is Bess?” Garth smiled at that, Bess had taken a metal baseball bat to Dean when the shot had pierced Sam.

Bobby hadn’t cared about the gun Dean was holding, he just ran outside Bess joining him before slamming the butt of his shotgun to Dean’s head. Bess had growled and shattered Dean’s kneecaps. Garth had dragged his wife off of the human but did kick Dean in the face.

Bobby looked over the still body on his couch, he thought of Sam as his son and he hated seeing he young boy like this. He had loved Dean as well, equally but Sam had more problems that Bobby could relate to. It was the full reason why he had helped the boy get into college.

“I’m gonna see if the bastard is up.” He muttered standing up and carrying a bucket of cold water with him. He made his way to the basement and descended down the stairs, standing in front of the panic room for a couple of second before he opened the door picking up the bucket and throwing it over Dean, it washed away some of the blood but didn’t make him look better.

Bobby smiled a little manic smile, and when Dean woke up sputtering flailing around like a weirdo he did nothing but just stand there and revel in the fact that they had won, no matter the cost.

“G’morning.” He muttered under his breath, a smirk playing on his lips. Dean looked up and shook the water out of his hair. “Morning.” He said pulling on his binds frowning when he noticed that he was bound to a metal chair that was welted to the ground.

“Yeah not gon let you anywhere near Samuel!” Bobby shouted in anger, punching the younger man who promptly passed out again. Bobby sighed and walked back upstairs. 

He grabbed a bottle of beer opening it and taking a deep swig out of it. The body on the couch hadn't moved just like they thought. It was harsh not knowing if he would survive all the trauma, but Bobby knew his boy was strong and could fight through this. 

He smiled as he saw Sam's body move and struggle to get out of the molasses like sleep called unconsciousness.

Yeah things were gonna be fine.


	2. Molasses

The first thing he noticed was the complete _pain_ he was in, his mind flashing back to when he used to ‘train’ extra with John and ended up really hurt. He could feel his leg throbbing and he didn’t understand why, he slowly made his way through the molasses like sleep. He knew he was still alive even though it was only because of the pain he was in.

Death in the first moments was more serene.

He tried to open his eyes, tried to make his body respond and panicked when nothing worked. His eyes wouldn’t open, his body wouldn’t move and the rushing of blood in his ears was making him freak out.

He tried to struggle he tried to open his eyes by force, shout for someone to let them know that he was still alive, but nothing worked. His eyes stayed close, even through the noise that was his blood rushing in his ears he noticed that his voice didn’t work.

The panic set in as soon as he could feel a presence near him, there were people surrounding him and he was trapped in his own body. The state in-between awake and unconscious, the molasses like sleep he hated so very much and reminded him of his dad’s punishments when Dean wasn’t there.

He couldn’t hear he couldn’t talk and everything was either numb or hurting. The rushing in his ears grew louder and louder by the minute and Sam could feel himself slowly falling back into unconsciousness. He tried to fight it, not knowing where he was and not liking that his body wouldn’t respond, with panic as his last thought he dropped back into a restless sleep.

-

_“You are the reason Mary died!” Came the shout that told him that he was fucked once more. Dean in a bar and John with an empty bottle of Jack in his hands that was full at the beginning of the night. “My precious Mary!” He slurred his words the tell-tale sign that he was drunk and Sam prepared himself for the worst._

_“She was so beautiful, my angel.” John mused, the only time Sam ever got to hear about his mother was when John was drunk. In some ways Sam was happy that he could hear the stories about his mother before his father went mad._

_Sadly the tales were always accompanied with pain, John told him it was the pain he was feeling and that Sam deserved it for taking away his angel. First Sam tried to deny it, the first time this happened was when Sam was eight. He had come back from school late because he had been helping other students with some homework._

 

_John obviously took it as trying to get away from the family he ruined in the first place. Sam had tried to explain to his dad that he was just helping someone with a simple math problem. His dad had laughed thrown the empty bottle at Sam, which made his first scar on his arm._

_There was shouting, crying and Sam soon found out that when he tried to stop his father that he only made it worse. He still tried though he tried to let his dad see that he was still part of this family, that was the breaking point and Sam still had nightmares of his first beating._

_He had never seen John move so fast, he had gotten of the chair and before Sam knew it he was pushed against the kitchen island. The stone was digging into his back and it hurt. “You think this family needs you?!” He shouted alcohol clear on his breath and making Sam’s eyes water again._

_“You are a no good, small, weak little boy! We carry you around the country and we make sure you survive. The only thing you do is complain and ride on our backs!” John had grabbed his hair thrown him on the bed and ripped his shirt to shreds before giving him fifty lashes with the belt. The metal clasp was digging in his skin and dragging blood out._

_All the while John was shouting names at him and drilling into him that he wasn’t worth anything. The moment he started shouting about how he was dragging Dean down something snapped in Sam, his body went limp and he took his punishment._

_John had laughed at him but didn’t stop the lashes on Sam’s back, when he had counted sixty he put away the belt crashed on the other bed and promptly gone to sleep. Sam had laid on the bed for a good five minutes thinking over everything and just feeling numb._

_He had gotten up made sure no blood was on Dean’s and his bed, gone to the bathroom got cleaned up and when he heard the door open and close he knew Dean was there. He heard someone drop on the bed and grumble something under their breath._

_Sam had cleaned up his wounds and put on a new shirt before walking back into the room and seeing Dean snuggling a pillow. He smiled and poked at his brother when he didn’t wake up but did pull him in a hug Sam smiled._

_He might me making things worse for Dean but right now he was selfish._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second part, I hope you guys like it. I will be giving some more back story and we will get to the reason what happened to Dean don't worry :D


	3. Wakey wakey

Dean woke up again, he was still tied to a chair. He tried to move trying to keep the anger at bay something on his back was burning. Gritting his teeth Dean tried to look around, he was tied to a metal chair that was welded to the floor in the panic room.

As the anger fully enveloped him he let out a little whimper before his eyes flashed a bright golden and his body went limp.

-

Sam finally got his eyes open, the light blinding him immediately. The people around him didn’t notice that he had opened his eyes, it felt like it had been a full week before he woke up again. He grunted and that seemed to alert the others, they got up shut to off the lights and went to get him some water.

When the lights were shut off he immediately relaxed into the couch he was laying on. His forehead was wiped down with a moist wash cloth, the water nice and cooling. He coughed a little when he tried to speak, he was immediately shushed by the people around him. 

“Don’t try to talk just yet Sammy.” He could recognize Bess's voice and while he flinched at the noise he noticed that he didn’t mind the nickname on her tongue. He got his head to move a little, a nod of confirmation and there was a bright chuckle. “Well his ears aren’t damaged at least.” Bobby’s gruff voice cut in.

He could enjoy a good ten seconds of the floating feeling he had before he remembered his brother. “D-.n?” He asked knowing that his voice didn’t quite work as it used to, after all it got the worst of a beat up a couple of days ago.

A hand landed on his shoulder, pushing his body back into the couch before shushing him once more. “Dean can’t hurt you any more, he is locked down in the panic room yer are okay. We got you out.” Sam whined wanting to believe the people here but not having evidence to support them.

At that exact moment there was a flutter of wings, the presence that filled the room was familiar and comforting. “Castiel.” Came Bobby’s voice, and for a second Sam could swear he could see the celestial being’s true form through his eyelids before opening his eyes again.

Castiel made haste towards him, all the while still remembering that Sam was hurt and not stable in the mental department. “Samuel.” His voice was soft and just under his breath. Sam smiled and closed his eyes a little again, now that he was more awake he could definitely see the outline of two huge wings.

“W-.gs” He said before opening his eyes again, Castiel looked at him shocked the rest of the people in the room just looked at him like they were still trying to decipher what he said. “You can see them?” Castiel asked his voice a mere whisper, Sam nodded and he smiled.

Castiel placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder and smiled as well, pulling up the fragile wolf before hugging him. “I’m glad we got you back, Sam.” Tears gathered in his eyes and he sniffled a little, the others also taking turns to hug him and tell him that he was safe now.

-

Sam had eaten maybe half a banana that was overripe and almost edible with a straw. Castiel for some reason was sitting with him on the couch, he had pulled Sam into his embrace. His head was laying on the being’s thigh while he watched them all work. They were trying to figure out what had gotten into Dean, Sam telling them that there was something definitely wrong with his brother.

Garth was reading the werewolf book, the one Dean originally wanted in his possession. Bess was reading online, Bobby some books on curses all the while Castiel was reading through a different book on curses. The words seemed to be in Enochian. 

Dean had woken up a couple of minutes ago, which they knew because of the shouting that was muffled but hearable for everyone except Bobby. Every time Dean mentioned Sam he flinched and buried his face in Castiel’s stomach. After the second time Castiel had used his grace to make sure that Sam couldn’t hear his brother’s jabs at him.

Sam had looked at him grateful when he felt the sensation of grace move through him. Castiel had smiled and nodded, making sure Sam got that it was fine.

Moving a little Sam got into a position that he could see Cas’s wings, they were big and looked really fluffy. He still didn’t know why he could see them, Cas hadn’t told him anything. He was slowly getting more and more sleepy, his body in less pain thanks to the painkillers. Castiel was nice and warm and so he drifted to a nice sleep.

-

Dean had started shouting as soon as he had control over his body again. He was pulling on his binds, swearing and calling his omega all sorts of things. But most of all he was horny and his brother hadn’t come downstairs when he had ordered him.

His dick was hard and no one was taking care of it, he had called his brother again and again. It had been an hour since he had called last and to his surprise Castiel opened the door to his little jail cel. He smiled and looked pointedly at his crotch. “I mean, I was hoping for my soft Sammy. But if you want to help me get off I won’t object.”

Castiel snarled his anger clear on his face and the hit that connected to his face he had seen coming. He took it with pride and smiled as he spat out a mouthful of blood. “Well, Cassie!” He smiled cheerfully. “I didn’t know you were getting stronger again!” Castiel just took off his trench coat. Rolling up his sleeves he smiled. “I will find out what happened to you, but first I will punish you for what you did to Samuel!”

\--

Sam could hear Dean shouting when Castiel had gone downstairs. Bess was helping getting him up from the couch he wanted to go outside and get some fresh air. They had told him he had been asleep for three days, his back was definitely prove of that.

When he was seated in a chair on the porch in front of Bobby’s house, looking out over all the cars that were there. He let out a content sigh and looked up at Bess. “T.k y-“ He stuttered, finding it annoying that he couldn’t speak yet.

Bess just smiled at him and patted his head. “It’s fine Sam.” She placed a blanket over his legs to fight off the cold, after she dragged another chair close to him and sat down, a can with water infused with mint and cucumber.

Sam smiled as he took a small sip, making sure his stomach wouldn’t get upset with him. Bess talked about what she and Garth had done, in between the days that they were tracking him and Dean down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I have no excuse other than laziness. Hope you all enjoy!


	4. Snuggles therapy

Dean was bleeding, his head laying to the right while his chest heaved with stuttering breaths. Castiel was standing over him while he was laid out on the floor, his shirt had ripped and before Dean knew what had happened Castiel had stopped dead in his tracks.

“What!” He shouted before Castiel snapped out of it. He pulled Dean up on the cot and Dean started laughing. “Thought you didn’t want to suck me off angel!” He sneered and Castiel used his grace to shut him up.

“Shut up Dean!” He snapped before making sure he couldn’t move. Pulling away the tattered shirt and looking at the intricate design on his lower back. It would normally be covered by his shirt, but it had been ripped away.

The moment Castiel realised what he was looking at he ran off.

-

Sam was seated at the kitchen table, it felt weird to be allowed on the furniture after so long. He had first protested but they had shushed him and assured him that he was allowed to do as he pleased. Sam had eaten maybe two bites of his grilled cheese. Its taste was too much for him to handle, even though it was made using the cheap American cheese. Bess hadn’t seemed angry when he pushed his plate away, she had smiled and kissed his head like a mum would do. Garth and Bobby were seated next to him, talking about how they had found a lead.

He had left the table when they started drinking, Bess had looked angry at the two males and Sam had just shaken his head at her. While he didn’t want to be near them, they shouldn’t have to change because of him.

He had just gotten to the couch when Castiel appeared in front of the books he picked up the werewolf one and Sam smiled. “Hey.” While a couple of days had passed after he had woken up his voice was still softer than it used to be.

Castiel smiled when he turned around and saw Sam. “Sam, good to see you getting some colour back.” He said before taking the book and sitting down next to Sam. Sam had fidgeted with his hands before Castiel noticed and pulled him close to his body. Sam had smiled and rested his head on Cas’s shoulder.

Castiel read through the book, stopping when he found little pieces of information writing them down. Sam read with him and smiled every time Cas seemed to get frustrated with the information. Sam his hand found his way to Cas’s knee and he started tracing meaningless drawings on him.

Cas smiled a little humming in content as he watched the wolf trace something on his knee for a minute. He just took a moment to appreciate what Sam was doing and how he looked, before his mind snapped back to Dean and his mark.

His humming didn’t stop when he got back to reading, he liked the way it seemed to soothe Sam. After a couple of minutes Sam was sleeping against him, Cas summoned a different note pad to write down more notes. Trying not to disrupt Sam from his peaceful sleep, he summoned a cup of tea before sipping on it.

That was how Bess found them after an hour, Castiel sipping on new tea while Sam was snuggled into his chest. Bess smiled and took a picture, she placed the tray with small nibbling food on the table where Cas could reach it.

Cas smiled at her and continued reading through the book. It was a good twenty minutes later when Sam showed signs of waking up. Cas set a soft hand in his hair and helped him wake up more peacefully, Sam was muttering under his breath something about his neck and it made Cas chuckle.   

While Sam was slowly waking he could feel the hard line of Castiel’s body under him, he smiled and snuggled closer to his neck. Without meaning to he was taking in the scent the angel had, he could feel Cas lock up a bit for a split second before the hand in his hair presses him closer.

Sam mewls happy and settles down again, happily just scenting the angel. “You know what that means?” Came the voice of Garth from the door opening, Sam had fallen back into a sleep like state. Cas nodded and smiled up at the werewolf.

“Your kind is not the only one with similar tendencies.” Garth nodded knowing full well the angel’s adapted to the creature they wanted to mate with. “Just one thing, he is like a son to me if you hurt him I will find a way to hurt you.”

Cas let go of his smile and nodded. “I know Garth, I wouldn’t expect anything else from you.” They held eye contact with each other for a little longer before Sam made a whine like noise, Cas having turned away too much.

Garth left the room and Cas helped Sam wake up. “Hey there.” He said his voice soft as to not scare the waking young wolf. Sam smiled and stretched, enjoying how the angel could hold his weight without any trouble.

“Hey.” He said softly resting his head on Cas’s chest. Cas reached over for the plate of food holding some out for Sam to take. He wasn’t prepared for Sam to take the piece of succulent peach with his tongue. He flushed a bright red he didn’t even know his vessel could achieve.

In that moment Sam thought he had done something wrong and went to hide, Cas held on to him and let out a chuckle. “I am so sosrrt!” he stuttered, his words slurring. “I don’t know why I dithat!” He ended up with the last words merging together.

Cas soothed him keeping a hand on his neck. “It is okay, I don’t mind. Just taken off guard.” Sam nodded and when Castiel kept feeding him he snuggles closer into his chest, sighing contently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry that I take a long time to update, my life has been hectic and I don't have a lot of time to write!


	5. The werewolf book

Sam was just walking in with a cup of coffee and a sandwich when the first weird thing happened. The book was just lying there, in Cas’s hands while he was sipping on some tea. But Sam noticed something weird about it, the minute he stepped into the room, which was just 5 metres by 6, he could swear he heard something whispering.

“Sorry, I didn’t understand?” He asks and Cas looks up almost looking surprised to see the young wolf. “Hi Sam, I didn’t say anything.” Sam frowned but shook his head to try and get rid of the whispering. “Okay thought you said something.”

They didn’t talk about it, Sam took a seat in between Cas’s feet on the floor. This was one of the things Sam had noticed that he liked with Cas, the shadow looming over him making him feel safe. When Cas had asked about it he had just said that he felt safe sitting there while they both did their own things, Cas had later heard from Bess that sometimes when an omega was as tall as Sam was he needed the ability to feel small and looked over. They both knew that Dean had used this as well, but when they spoke about it with Sam present he had explained that it felt different and was not forced. 

 

The second time Sam noticed it was when he was alone with the book. Sam was sitting at the little coffee table, just colouring in a children’s colouring book. They had found that because of his wolf age being young that he liked to do some stuff little kids enjoyed.

The book was just lying on the couch where Cas had left it five minutes ago. Sam had felt the room shift in temp, heating a bit more than usual. Frowning Sam got up and walked over to the thermostat, it showed that the heating in the house hadn’t even been on.

Frowning when the little whispers started again, Sam turned around and looked at the innocent looking book just lying on the couch. Sam almost jumped as high as the ceiling when Cas walked into the room and greeted him.

Falling on the floor and covering his head with his hands, whining and keeping his back to the couch. Cas dropped to the floor and immediately let his scent surround Sam to try and calm him down. It took five minutes before Sam looked up and smiled.

“Sorry, you scared me.” Cas nodded and dragged him into his arms. “It is me who has to be sorry, I should have warned you before sneaking up on you.” Sam smiled a little that didn’t reach his eyes, he quickly nodded and noticed that the book had stopped whispering.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind from the weird things that had started happening. “Hey Cas?” He asked while he snuggled close to the angel, enjoying the heat he produced. “Yes Sam?” Came his reply as a hand found its way into his hair, comfortably keeping him close.

“Have you felt something off about the book?” Cas frowned looking from Sam to the book and back to Sam. “I haven’t no, why would you ask?” Purring while Cas patted his head he smiled. “I have been hearing whispers and the room just turned warm.” He stated, but Cas said nothing and Sam soon fell asleep.

 

The third time was the worst. Sam was eating when the table flipped and threw him against the wall, the shriek that left him hurt his still recovering throat. In less than a minute everyone, except for the one person that was tied to a chair in the panic room, was in the kitchen. Cas had Sam gradled in his arms, while the others had their guns scanning the room.

“Sam what happened?” Cas’s voice soothed him, calming him enough to breathe again. He looked around him and saw that there was quite some damage done to the room, chairs were broken and the plates that had been standing on the table were shattered.

Sam shuddered as he saw that the book was still intact and just lying on the floor, nothing around it for a good meter and then in a perfect circle tiny pieces of glass. Frowning Sam crawled over to it, swiping away the glass so he wouldn’t hurt himself.

He opened the book and on instinct went to a certain page everyone in the room watched as Sam searched the book and stopped on a certain page. Castiel crouched where Sam was kneeling, looking at the page as if he had never seen it before.

The angel smiled when he noticed the information on the page, it was all written in Enochain which, Cas noticed, Sam could read without hesitation. He thought back to when Sam had jumped into the cage, Michael and Lucifer probably not sticking to the English languages.

Cas petted his head and smiled at Sam when he looked up. “Well done you found what we needed!” He was so elated that Sam’s smile was the best thing in _weeks_ of research.  The lok Sam gave him was pure _innocence_ , Cas faltered for a second feeling his heart swell.

Sam smiled and he was so happy to have done something good that he deserved praise of said thing. The look Cas had given him made him stop for a second feeling his cheeks heat and his heart stop for a second. Garth, after a couple of seconds, cleared his throat smiled and then took the book to place it on the counter. “Sam go sit, I’ll clean the glass so that no one is going to step on it.”

That seemed to shake Sam out of his trance and he looked around. “No.-“ He started but Garth shushed him and smiled. “It is okay Sam, not your fault.” Sam numbly nodded as the smell of _alpha_ surrounded him, looking up at the angel he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a quick heads up! I am gonna be on vacation for a week soon, so I might be even slower with the uploading. I am so sorry for not uploading on a set schedule.   
> For the people still putting up with my writers block you guys are amazing and I love you all!


	6. Mate me

They had used the next month to decipher the pages of the book that talked about what they needed to know. With every word translated Cas became more worried about their current situation. He hadn’t stopped Sam from reading the words, but after a certain passage in the book he had stopped reading it all together, nightmares were once again more prominent.

Cas had hated all the times that he heard the prominent screams from Sam’s bedroom. It became so bad that Cas had set up in Sam’s room to translate throughout the night. Garth, Bess and Bobby had tried to keep Sam’s mind off of his brother, still stuck in the panic room, they took him hunting to work on his wolf aspect and it seemed that he was getting better at accepting himself.

Today was a good day, Cas had watched his mate run around the yard, chasing Bess and trying to catch her with his supernatural speed. Bobby, Garth and Cas were all enjoying a warm drink on the porch, Bobby and Garth drinking coffee while Cas preferred his tea, when Bobby cleared his throat.

“We all know what possessed that boy, and now we know we might have to make sure we separate them.” Cas nodded and then sighed a bit taken back by how the older male stated the fact. “I know, Sam read the passages he knows why this happened.” They all nodded and laughed when Sam finally caught up with Bess and tackled her to the ground.

Sam was panting and so was Bess while they were rolling around in the grass laughing and just enjoying the nice sun. “Finally! I thought you would never catch up to me Winchester!” Bess shrieked as her voice was laced with laughter.

“Well you had a head start!” he shouted at her as he pinned her down and laughed in triumph. Bess growled and tried to push him off of her but to no avail, Sam laughed and jokingly pressed his teeth to her neck as a show of dominance.

Bess stopped struggling and went limp, giving up and showing the other omega that she surrendered. “Fine fine! You win!” She said shrieking with laughter as Sam gave her a raspberry on her neck, right above her mating bite.

She started struggling again while laughter consumed her and Sam both, they laid panting trying to catch their breath.

-

Cas was sitting on Sam’s bed when he got out of the shower, hair still wet and shirt clinging to his chest. He was finally regaining his muscle and he was happy to see his mate filling out a bit more. “Hey.” Came Sam’s voice still a bit more silent than it used to be. “Hey.” Cas repeated and Sam knew that he wasn’t going to like this conversation.

Steeling his nerves he sat down next to Cas and snuggled close, his nose in Cas’s neck where the smell of the angel was most prominent. “Talk to me.” He asked and Cas let out a sigh.

“Well, you know what happened to your brother.” Sam knew, he had read the passage in the book that had explained it. “I am sorry for bringing this up Sam, but I don’t think you should get near him when we get him back to normal.”

Sam swallowed the lump in the back of his throat, sighing but nodding. “I know, I feel bad though.” Cas looked up at him a question clear in his eye. “What why?” Sam chuckled, he had never heard Cas sound so much like a normal human before.

“Because I didn’t notice anything was wrong.” He said and Cas nodded. “Well let’s say no one really knew how to react.” Sam nodded a bit of a numb feeling settling in his stomach, he turned to the angel and smiled a little.

Sam climbed on top of the angel, straddling his lap before sliding forward until Cas’s hands slid around his waist. He smiled and pressed his face in the curve of Cas’s neck. They just sat there enjoying the feeling of how safe they made each other feel.

 

After a couple of minutes Sam started to struggle, he could feel Cas’s hands clamp down on his hips and it started to get painful. “Cas, that hurts.” He muttered and he shrieked when he felt teeth at his neck, one of the hands was now on his crotch and he whimpered. “Cas, ss-stop.” He begged getting confused as to why the angel wasn’t stopping.

“Cas you’re hurting me!” He said, his voice getting louder. The only response he got was a deep chuckle and in that moment Sam’s whole body went ridged and cold. He pushed back snapping back to see that it was no longer Cas he was straddling, but Dean.

“H-how.?” He stuttered not getting what Dean was doing under him. The hand on his crotch became painful as Dean hadn’t let up his squeezing. “What? You thought I wouldn’t come back for my bitch? I wouldn’t let that disgusting angel take you!” He said before showing his teeth, a hand found its way into Sam’s hair pulled it and snarled.

“You are mine! Since the day you killed our mom!” And before Sam knew it the hand in his hair was pulling on him, his neck was pulled towards Dean’s mouth and when pain spread around that area he let out a shocked breath. Tears burning in his eyes, he could feel the warm blood dribbling down his neck staining his t-shirt.

When Dean pulled back he showed Sam his bloodied teeth, grinning he looked like something out of a horror movie, or one of Sam's personal nightmares. Sam noticed the tears falling from his eyes as he was pushed down between his brother’s legs, his brother’s hand simply laying on his crotch.

 

“Now show me how bad you missed your mate!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Just a quick chapter before I leave!   
> I will write again when I get back! 
> 
> Have fun!


	7. The smell of omega

Sam sat upright shrieking Cas’s name before he noticed that a body was pressed against him, Cas his hands were trying to push him back down. “Sam!” He shouted his name in panic, Sam calmed down as soon as he had his face pressed where Cas’s scent was the most prominent.

“Night,” Taking a deep breath Sam tried again to regain his thoughts and explain what had happened. “Night, nightmare. D-Dean.” Cas nodded as soon as the words left Sam’s mouth, pulling his mate closer to his scent glands.

His inner voice hummed happily with his mate so close to him and trusting enough to tell him what was going on. Placing a hand in his mates hair and softly cooing and trying to get his mate settled against him.

“There you go,” He soothed. “Dean is not here, he is still locked in the panic room baby.” Sam froze at the nickname and for a few seconds Cas thought he had fucked up. After a life time, according to Cas who was slightly freaking out, the omega surprised the angel by sucking on his neck.

Cas let out a shuddering breath his hand grabbing a bit harsher on the hair beneath it, Sam mewling at the feeling. Pushing the happily sucking omega down he straddled Sam and smiled at him. Sam immediately grabbed on to Cas’s undershirt, since he had taken off the trench coat and suit jacket, and pulled him down again to continue his sucking.

Cas laughed a little at the omega slowly getting more enthusiastic on his neck, gasping when he could feel him sucking too hard and the bruise already starting to form. Sam chuckled at his reaction which in turn made Cas growl. The omega looked up at him, mischief clear in his eyes while still remaining the look of innocence.

Cas got lost in the pure look in the young men’s eyes, his ever changing eye-colour shone with so much trust that he could feel a knot forming in his stomach. He placed a hand against Sam’s cheek and smiled softly muttering a soft praise to the young man.

He smiled when Sam flushed a dark red and tried to hide his face in his chest. Cas took this opportunity to just praise him so more, every time Sam flushed a nice shade of red and let out a whine. Sam hadn’t asked him to stop so Cas continued the praise for over a full two minutes.

Sadly their time together was interrupted by a harsh knock on the door, which send Sam clinging on to Cas. “Coming!” Cas shouted not all too happy about someone scaring his mate, he could sense the presence behind the door realise what may have happened when Cas had a growl in his voice.

Sam whined not wanting to leave the nice warmth of his nest and, dared he think of Cas as his mate? When Cas moved his head to get off of him Sam could see the hickeys he had sucked into the angel his skin, he whined immediately feeling the need to apologise.

“I’m sorry, Castiel!” His voice was panic laced and Cas looked at him in confusion, not only because he Sam was apologising but also the use of his full name. “For what?” He smiled at the flabbergasted look on the omega. “I, I marked you.. I shouldn’t do that.”

The Alpha that had turned him had told him that for an omega to lay claim on an alpha was almost unheard of. That when an omega laid a claim on an alpha that it should be only because the alpha wished for it. What he had done could be seen as laying claim on this alpha, because Sam wasn’t stupid he knew Cas was an alpha, he could smell it on Cas.

“It’s okay, Sam. I like the marks.” He said with so much affection and love than Sam couldn’t help but smile.

 

Later when they got dressed and ready for a new day Sam couldn’t help but notice that Cas either kept touching or looking at the marks Sam left. And Sam couldn’t deny the heat it send through his body.  

-

When they got downstairs it looked like the others were setting up a car for Sam and Bess to leave the house, and the spell to get Dean back to normal. They had talked about it before, Sam and Bess would leave for a cabin that Bobby owns.

Bess her heat was coming up soon as well and while Sam couldn’t really help her with it he could protect her and help her with the food and drinks she would need. Sam looked over the ingredients for the spell, while it looked like a normal banishing spell Sam knew but deep down the feeling of something more sinister was surrounding the spell ingredients.

Bess put her hand on his shoulder, snapping Sam out of his thought and when he looked over to her he could see the smug smile on her face, she wasn’t looking at him though. No she was looking at Cas, or to be more specific his neck.

She averted her eyes to him and he was happy to note the proud look and not a look of disgust by an omega marking an alpha. “Soooo.” She drawled out. “I can see you two had some fun.” She giggled and Sam couldn’t help but let out a giggle of his own. He nodded. “I had a bad nightmare and he called me baby.”

Sam went on explaining what had happened that morning after he had woken from a bad nightmare, Bess and him laughing and giggling hiding every time one of the alpha’s, that included Bobby, looked over at them.

Sam felt like a schoolgirl and he found that he could totally relax. They talked a bit more, Bess going on about how she was already sorry for becoming a bit more of a bitch during her heat away from Garth. Sam assured her that it was fine and that he would try and help as best as he could.

-

Cas was leaning against the car where Sam was busy putting his bag in, the black car nice and warm in the summer sun. It was just passed twelve Bess and Sam having a ten hour car drive ahead of them.

Sam slammed the trunk closed and walked around, only to be caught around his waist and to be pushed against the car. He smiled having already known that Cas was there. “Please be safe.” Cas muttered into his neck and Sam smiled, he liked that the alpha’s first concern was his wellbeing and not how many loads could fit in his ass.

“I will Cas, but you gotta be safe as well.” His voice sounded strong for the first time since he was rescued and Cas picked up on it. “I will be.” He promised to the one who smelled as his mate. “I will make sure to get Dean back.” Sam nodded still a bit scared of what would happen when Dean got the control over his body back.

From what Sam had read, it wasn’t going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so after this one we will start to get more into detail what was happening! I just needed to create a meaningful relationship :P


	8. Sweet Omega

Sam sighed as he stretched, he had been in the passenger seat for two hours now while Bess drove the last kilometres. “Goodmorning sleepyhead.” She said and Sam smiled. “Heya, how far out are we?” He asked enjoying the way his back cracked.

“Just about half an hour left, should be there before nightfall.” Sam nodded picking up his phone and smiling at the text Cas had send him. _‘Let me know when the two of you arrive, we are making ourselves ready for the magic part.’_ Sam chuckled just the silliness of the whole text was just so Cas.

“Well Cas texted that they’re making themselves ready for the ‘magic’ part.” Bess chuckled and ignored that Sam was keeping his right ear closed. “Well they better get that magic ready.” They both chuckled while Sam was still squishing his ear shut to drown out the noise.

-

Dean was laughing, he could sense the people who were thinking that they could cure him coming down the stairs. But if Dean was anything he sure was patient, he would play their game and ruin in from the inside out. He would play the hurt brother and make sure that Sam would forgive him.

He smiled as he remembered his plan he had put in motion before coming to Bobby’s, they were stupid enough to think that after a year Dean would make such a simple mistake.

The stairs creaked and Dean knew they were coming down to force some sort of ‘all curing potion’ down his throat. Stretching his neck he prepared himself for the most fun he had in weeks, since being locked up in a room that was meant for his precious omega.

-

Sam moaned happily as he stepped out of the car, the car was cramping in space for him and he finally had space to stretch his legs. Even when his body had gotten a bit smaller because of being an omega he was still tall and someone people wouldn’t really mess with.

Bess smiled at him the scent of tired omega filtering through her delicate senses. She stretched and bend down to touch his toes, totally missing Sam winching in pain once in a while. She unlocked the doors and got their stuff out of the back. “You go ahead and run through the woods, I can _smell_ the need coming off of you little one. I’ll get some dinner ready.”

Smiling Sam was once again happy to note that Bess knew how to get him to not worry about stuff. “Thanks, if you need help I’ll keep my phone on sound!” He said before running off, the wind through his hair was immediately calming down the young omega.

As he got further away from the house the pain and annoying buzz in his ears filtered out. He ran and ran not noticing that he had already ran for ten kilometres. If he had gone the other way he would have ended up closer to where he had been tortured for a year.

Shaking that thought from his head Sam decided that it was time to head back. He smelled the air just enjoying the smell of rain being close to fall, he smiled to himself and just sat there for five minutes.

When he entered the house again the smell of cooked meat hit his nose, he smiled the feel of it being so homey that he started missing Cas. As soon as he was back inside though the buzzing feeling got back and Sam sighed.

“Heya! Welcome back! I got the food just ready.” Sam nodded a bit distracted about the buzzing and the pain in his chest. This time however Bess noticed and walked over to him after turning off the heat. “Sam?”

Groaning Sam nodded. “Y-yes?” He asked. “I am good just a little dizzy.” As if on que Sam stumbled and hit the ground, his knees hit the ground with a hard crack and Sam gasped in pain as the warmth spread around his knees, indicating a harder fall then he anticipated.

-

Dean was laughing through the pain, playing his part of the psychotic older brother. The pain wasn’t too hard to fake, since what they were doing did indeed have effect only not the effect they wanted.

He smiled and when the pain stopped he dropped his head abruptly, all sound seizing before he let out a long groan. When he looked up he turned on his best puppy eyes, they weren’t as good as Sammy’s but he could still get out of this.

“W-W” He swallowed acting as if he was having a hard time talking. “What, what happened?” A gasp tore from his throat and he looked around frantically. “Where is Sammy!” He shouted acting as if he didn’t remember what he had done for the passed year would be difficult but he would make sure Sam didn’t notice.

“Dean?” Cas started hesitantly, taking a step forward. “What do you remember?”

 

And that was when Dean knew this was going to be a piece of pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry for the ate update! I have been busy and fighting this writers block! While I do know what I want for this story I am having a hard time getting my thought on paper and actually making it flow. 
> 
> Thanks for bearing with me!


	9. Driving towards the daylight

When Sam woke up he noticed he was on the couch, he could feel the presence of another omega. He could also sense that she was sleeping. He smiled knowing that he wasn’t the easiest to get from the floor to the couch, the buzz in his ears was gone the pain he had felt in his knees had lessened and for once he was happy to be a wolf.

Getting up he took a minute to steady himself, he dragged a hand down his face and walked towards the kitchen. Getting himself a glass of water he almost moans at the feeling of the cold water going down his throat.

He enjoyed the feeling of freedom for exactly five minutes before the buzzing in his ears became more prominent. Frowning he tried to get the noise to go away but nothing helped, for a moment he thought that some angel was shouting but it wasn’t the same.

His body stumbled towards his duffel not remembering if he had taken the only thing that could emanate this kind of buzzing. He dropped in front of it and started pulling at the zipper, finally getting it open he saw the source of his pain.

-

Dean was put through all the tests they knew to check if he really was himself. He smiled to himself when he knew the people started to trust him more. He sighed when he sat down at the table, looking at the food while his mouth began to water.

“Good morning.” Came Cas’s gruff voice, he smiled knowing that the angel was the only one who didn’t trust him fully yet. Aware of the fact that he was trying to take his bitch away from him. “Good morning, slept well?” He asked trying to sound a bit tired to fake his sleeplessness.

“I don’t need to sleep?” Castiel sounded confused as if he an angel hadn’t been standing at his door all night to make sure he was still in there. “Oh yeah right.. Sorry just this headache and lack of sleep.” He chuckled a dry chuckle.

“Where is Sam?”

He saw the angel stiffen at the name and almost couldn’t keep the smirk off of his face. “He wasn’t there when you guys got rid of the demon.” He started to pull apart a napkin. “Is he okay?” Castiel poured the cup of coffee and rested against the kitchen counter.

“He is okay. Just a bit banged up and wished to not be here when we brought you back.” His voice was laced with something akin to hatred and Dean nodded looking down and faking innocence. “The demon must have done something while possessing me..”

Cas nodded. “Yes he must have.” He sounded angry and Dean smiled. “I am sorry Cas, I wish I remembered.” Cas nodded and pushed off the counter. “Eat.” He said stiffly and walked away. Dean chuckled and dug into the food, Garth and Bobby soon joining him there was a tense energy in the room and Dean knew Castiel had talked to them about him.

\--

Sam gasped when he pulled out the book, the book he had left at Bobby’s house to make sure he wasn’t distracted. Quickly he looked around the room feeling closely again to when he used to sneak a snack while his dad was home. When everything was safe he opened the book and quickly went through it until he got at the page that called out to him.

It was written in Enochian, but he was fluent in reading and speaking it. He grabbed a notebook and pen and started translating, he was just getting started when the pain went away. Noting this big change he kept on writing down what he had translated.

Grabbing the pot of coffee he had brewed he quickly made his way back to the couch, the annoying sound had started back up when he had been away for two minutes. He sighed rubbing his hands down his face and taking a big mouthful of coffee.

He hadn’t had time to put it in a cup so he just drank from the brewer pot. Getting back into it he started to read the next page, getting more and more sure over things that had been weird for him since the Alpha turned him.

\--

Dean smiled when he was busy tying down Bobby and Garth, making the knots a bit too harsh on their skin. “Dean! I thought we had cured you!” Bobby spat, he had been knocked out when he was busy on a car, garth had been in the living room making sure that every salt line was still intact. Cas had been away for half an hour before Dean snuck up on him.

“Well.” Dean began, tying the knot and sitting back on his legs. “You can’t really cure something when there is nothing to cure.” Dean smiled and Bobby could see it clearly now, the insanity the obsession and the malice look in the green eyes.

“You know, when your dad leaves you with your younger brother and says to ‘take care of them’ and goes off to break their hearts every time you go and create some sort obsession with the kid.” Bobby had a gross look on his face not liking one bit what he had to say. “You are a freak! He is your kid brother!” Dean laughed full belly aching laugh and Garth tried to get loose even more.

Deans stood up grabbing Bobby’s phone and looking up where his prize was. “Well you see, he is just too delicious to not fuck.” Dean laughed when Garth snarled. Getting the duct tape and placing a lot of it around their mouths. “Have a good one fellas!” He shouted before getting into the impala and driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so shit with my writers block it isnt even funny anymore


	10. When bullets find their target

Sam had been studying the book for an hour now, he could feel his eyes getting tired but he had discovered so much information why the wolves had taken him. It also explained more of Dean’s behaviour, it had explained so much that he had a journal full of information.

Bess had started to get up now and Sam hadn’t even noticed her until she was behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped up and, even though he didn’t want to admit it, screamed. Bess laughed and Sam sighed, dragging a hand down his face messing up his hair. “You scared me Bess!”

Bess just laughed harder and smiled holding up a plate of cut up fruit. “I called you three times before touching you Sam.” Sam looked sheepish at this and grumbled. “I was busy..” Looking over his shoulder Bess saw the book and sighed.

“You brought it with you?” She looked like a mother that had to scold her son for not cleaning his room. “I did.” Sam put his hand behind his neck doubting to tell the truth. “Well I didn’t in the first place, but the headaches started again and it lead me to the book.”

Bess sighed and sat down. “I was afraid of that.” Sam gasped and looked at her weirdly. “You knew of this?” He sat down next to her picking up some fruit and eating it. “I know of more legends than Garth, and I couldn’t talk about it with an alpha in the house. This is something only omega’s learn.”

Sam put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. “You know you could have talked to me outside of the house right?” She nodded and smiled sadly. “I don’t like to lie to Garth but this was something I promised on my mother’s death.”

That made Sam stop for a second, he knew that the pack leader’s wife wasn’t Bess’s original birth mum but he hadn’t thought that she had known her real birthmother.  “Okay I understand Bess, go ahead tell me now if you still want to.”

She smiled sadly and nodded, looking down at her lap where she was playing with her wedding ring. “Okay so there is this legend of a male omega that would mate someone very powerful, we all thought it would be the Alpha the first of our sort but most said that he wasn’t even that strong seeing as he was almost beat by a young alpha.” Sam looked confused never having heard that before.

“A young alpha almost beat him?” Bess nodded and sighed. “Only the Alpha cheated and banned him with magic. The man turned back to human and passed the alpha gene on though his bloodline. They lost track of the bloodline and now they don’t know where the alpha rests we only know that he is very dangerous.”

Sam looked up at that, he had translated that part and it had sounded too familiar. “That is the only part the alpha’s know of and Garth suspected that Dean may have a link to the bloodline.” Sam nodded having overheard that conversation.

“And the part only omega’s get told?” Bess swallowed definitely feeling more off than before. “Male omega’s are naturally not heard of, all male ones are turned by force. But only males with the wolf gene already present will successfully change.

There was a loud crash and when the door slammed open and a gunshot was fired Sam heard Bess scream and the ringing in his ears was overwhelming. “And when the young alpha can successfully have the male omega birth a child it will be able to kill anything.” Came a voice Sam knew all to well.

“Dean..”

 

 

Dean had been driving for hours on end, he had to be quick he couldn’t let Cas catch up to what was happening he couldn’t let Cas claim his bitch. He had to hurry before he figured it out as well Sam would never let him close to him if he knew what he was planning.

He drove as fast as he, illegally, could speeding way too fast but he couldn’t care about that. Not when his price and sweet ass was so close. He had to make it before nightfall and take the bitch on the full moon. It had all lead to this, he had the blood of some random alpha to consume and activate his alpha part for long enough to make sure the bitch was thoroughly bred.

Pushing a bit harder on the gas Dean made sure to pass any red light and not stop for anything. With this pace he would be there in an hour. He couldn’t wait.

 

When he finally arrived he couldn’t wait to scare the shit out of the little omega bitch. He parked the car further away than he wanted to but he wasn’t fooled, he knew the impala made too much noise. He got out of the old car and started walking, his gun felt warm in his pants pressing close to his back.

Not only could he really feel the outline of the gun, his cock was also heavy and hard against the seam of his pants, he couldn’t wait until he could mount his bitch proper. The walk was only half an hour but it felt like a day worth of walking.

When the outline of the cabin made itself present Dean smiled, feeling his inner animal stir for the first time in years, the first time he noticed it he got scared to death. Especially when he found that his focus on his dear Sammy was heightened, he thought that he had screwed up on a hunt but there were no marks and when the cycle ended he hadn’t even transformed into an ugly beast. He had read ancient lore Bobby had at his house and he had figured it out, some people had this natural wolf side to them that only got out when the moon was on its strongest.

When the wolves had gotten to Sam he was reminded of the part of the lore that told omega’s about a very special male omega. He couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into the bitch and make the most amazing killing machine out of his offspring.

He walked up to the cabin, tried to make his straining cock less hurting but it didn’t lessen his need. Steadying his hand on the gun he took a deep breath of air and smiled. “Up and at em Sammy.” He mumbled to himself before kicking in the door and aiming, pulling the trigger when he found his target and hearing the most beautiful way his name has ever been said.

A soft gasp and the room was filled with the scent of two scared omega’s.

“Dean..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been getting amazing feedback from people and it just inspires me so much! I wanna thank all of you for reading this!!!! You give me so much inspiration!


	11. Knocking on heavens door

Dean smiled, the omega laying on the floor bleeding was none of his concern, his focus was on the omega he needed to be in right this second. “Heya Sammy.” He drawled smiling when he saw the fear on his bitches face.

“Dean? Why.” Trying to swallow the prop in his throat “Why did you shoot Bess?” Bess was groaning the silver bullet lodged in her shoulder was making it difficult to stay still. “Cus I wanted to and I needed something to keep you plaint.” Dean said with a smug smile, walking over to Bess and taping her mouth shut before tying her hands and legs.

When he straightened up he smiled, wiping his brow and looking over his prize. He stalked over to Sam and smiled. “Missed me?” He asked and when Sam shyly shook his head he snarled, grabbing the long locks of hair and puling it taut.

He pulled Sam up to his face and spat. “Well I will remind you what you missed.” Spittle spat all over Sam’s face and he flinched, he remembered how it was before he had managed to be safe and his body went pliant nodding and breathing steadily.

Dean smiled triumphal sliding his other hand down Sam’s body feeling the muscle that was coming back in little bits but nowhere near as hard as it used to be. Sam whimpered and tried to stay still, tried to not move or flinch away. He hated the fact that Dean could still control him like this, Cas had shown him so much restraint and love that he had hoped that it could become something.

When Dean snarled and threw him to the floor he was stunned. “Stop thinking about that idiot angel who thinks that he can have you!” He kicked Sam in the stomach and huffed chest pushing out. “Now strip!”

Sam was stunned into submission when Dean had kicked him, he whined and started pulling off his clothes. He could smell the distress on Bess and he whined. “Please don’t let Bess watch.” Dean snapped his head up to Sam’s eyes, and to say that he did not look happy was an understatement.

“You don’t get to ask me stuff, you slut!” Dean pointed the gun towards Bess again and she flinched away. “Now strip and present yourself!” The fury in Dean’s eyes made Sam nod and continue to pull off his clothes.

When he was done and had folded the clothes he got onto the bench Dean had pointed to, He climbed onto the bench and shivered when the metal was cold. The bench was something used in the olden days to keep an omega still and ready for a lot of breeding. It presented the hole to the alpha and made sure that penetration would be easy on the alpha side.

When the cuffs around his arms and ankles were secured Sam whined. He wanted this to just end, to be over and he wanted to snuggle in bed with his angel. Cas’s scent would soothe him. He was pulled from his daydream when he felt the tip of Dean’s cock at his entrance. He had no time to adjust when Dean just pushed in and bottomed out in one stroke.

Sam screamed and tears welled up in his eyes, flowing freely when he could feel his insides burn and rip. He could feel the sting of wounds inside of him and it was the weirdest feeling ever. He screamed when Dean didn’t stop and started up a pace immediately giving him no time to adjust to the thick girth.

Sam also noticed for the first time that there was something at the base of Dean’s dick. He knew it was a knot had felt it before and it only made him cry more.

Dean had no mercy, grabbing Sam’s hips and slamming into him with abandon. He was obviously chasing his own pleasure and ignoring Sam, he didn’t mind he’d rather have it like this than have Dean try to give him some pleasure as well.

Dean was praising him though, telling him how good he felt around his dick. How tight he was and how he was gonna fill him up with his pups. Sam cried and was having trouble breathing when he could feel Dean’s knot pulling at his rim. He didn’t want to be tied to his brother to ensure he would take.

He started to whine and beg Dean to pull out and just come over him but it didn’t work he was pleading to deaf ears and Dean just pulled him more and more on his cock. He was moaning and his hips were stuttering indicating that Sam was about to be tied to his brother. “That’s it Sammy take my load, gonna be full with my pups!” He shouted before finishing inside his omega bitch.

He let out a long grunt moaning Sam’s name. Draping his body over his brothers and panting in his ear. “There you go, such a good cockslut for me.” He could feel kisses in his neck where Dean was planting them.

\--

They stayed tied together for fifteen minutes, when Dean slipped from his used hole a pinkish substance left him. Dean was smiling with this big boyish grin, patting Sam’s ass and smiling. “Gotta feed the other slut.” He said before walking over to a now silent Bess cleaning up the wound and binding it before taking off the tape and letting her drink.

“Please, just leave him alone you don’t have to do this!” She begged but Dean just slapped her and placed new duct tape over her mouth. “You don’t tell me what to do.” He snarled before kicking her and walking back towards Sam sliding his hand over the body that was silently whimpering and crying.

“There there, no worries you’ll be filled again in a minute.” Dean walked back to Sam’s backside and slid in again, his cum making it easier to slip in again. “There you go fulfilling your destiny.” Sam only whined the pain too much and not letting up anytime soon.

\--

This went on for two good hours, Sam was slumped in the breeding bench, a plug plugging his hole and keeping sure that the cum stayed where Dean wanted it. Sam was covered in sweat, cum, tears and snot. He was proud of himself for not getting aroused, he was hurting all over and feeling on the brink of passing out.

Bess had passed out from blood loss about ten minutes ago. Sam was praying to Cas and he hoped that they were close, his whole body hurt and he could feel that something wasn’t quite right with him.

Dean walked to the front side of him this time, he had that only done once since Sam had begged him to give his ass a break, he had knotted his mouth which had now severely split lips and bruising around it. Sam had tried to get him to not knot his mouth again but the moment his lips were spread to his limit he could only focus on what was being pumped into his mouth.

The knot luckily lasted only ten minutes and then Sam heaved in big gulps of air. He watched Dean pace around, pick up the book and pack his bag with stuff that was Sam’s. Sam quickly realised that this was the only time to heave in breaths.

He quickly checked on Bess seeing as her breathing was steady the wound already closing up. Sighing Sam hadn’t noticed that Dean had taken a seat next to him on the couch, Sam sitting on the floor trying not to be seen.

 

Sam flinched when there was a knock at the door..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop another chapter, I have been busy with other stuff so sorry for the long updates.


	12. Cum puer

Bobby rubbed his wrists where the rope had cut too harshly and had left a nice bruise. Cas had come back to their prayers about 20 minutes after Dean had left. To say the angel was angry was an understatement. He was furious.

Currently pacing the room the angel couldn’t contain his anger and his wings were stretched out in a way that would let him attack quickly, not that anyone currently in the room could see that.

“Okay Bobby found a working car, I know you want to go over there but you will be trapped in the anti-angel sigils.” Cas huffed a breath but took a second to calm himself and nodded in response. “I apologise for being so rude, I know your mate is there as well and I apologise.” Garth only nodded and walked out the door, not commenting on anything.

But Cas could sense the underlying fear of losing his mate, as he felt the same dread beginning to stir in his belly.  

They got into the car with loads of loaded guns and chains on hand.

\--

Sam was breathing hard, there had been a knock on the door and he couldn’t smell who was behind it. Bess had been tied up since the wound had closed, being silver but not in her heart had helped a lot. She was now perched against the bed tied in place.

Dean stood and walked towards the door, taking his gun from where he had stashed it in the back of his pants. Slowly walking towards the door as if it was the offending factor. Leaning against the wall and looking through the peep hole Dean sighed and put the gun back where he had it a couple minutes ago.

Opening the door he smiled when Charles stepped through the door wearing a smirk. “Hey there Dean-o.” He said happily as he handed over a pair of keys. “Ready to leave?” He asked and Dean nodded. “You bet!”

Dean had put some bags from the impala to the new truck Charles had gotten him. Charles had been sitting on the couch looking at Sam. Sam was staring at him with something close to hatred and betrayal, he had thought the man had good intentions, now that his wolf sense had developed more he could sense that he was an alpha male.

And one that didn’t have good intentions at all, Bess had told him stories about wolves that wanted to help create the all killing baby for the power. Sam got a distinct idea that Charles was in fact teaching Dean all along and had helped him.

Now that Sam thought of it Charles was probably one of the wolves who had originally captured him, he didn’t like the idea of it one bit but shit had already hit the fan and he wasn’t getting out of this unscathed.

“Don’t be sad Sammy, the best of us need to learn to smell in the beginning.” He crouched next to Sam patting his head as if he was praising an animal. Sam growled hating the fact that he trusted a bad wolf like that. Hating himself for not fighting back more.

Charles laughed as he grabbed Sam by his collar and pulled him towards the door. Not caring what happened to himself anymore Sam started to fight the alpha. Charles sighed had expected this since he knocked on the door and growled, furiously pushing Sam towards the door.

Sam stumbled and fell to his knees, not being able to use his hands to catch himself. “Hey! Watch it!” Dean yelled as he saw the omega’s naked body being manhandled to the floor. “Yeah yeah, the bitch didn’t listen. He has gone through worse.” Charles mumbled only to get an angry growl back. “Let’s just go before the others show up!”

Sam whined and before anyone could grab him again he bit. The shout of pain gave him a flare of happiness, only the kick to his stomach made him rethink his idea to fight. He doubled over and cried out in pain.

Not soon after he felt hands on his collar again and he was moved towards the car, he tried everything he could to make them stop but before he knew it he was pushed into an animal grate and the door was shut.

He could hear Dean and Charles talking about him, about how Charles would take the impala somewhere they didn’t expect and how Dean should quickly leave. They hugged, Sam could hear the pat on the leather jackets and quickly after the gravel under Dean’s boots as he walked towards the door swinging the car key between fingers.

Sam could sense something was going to happen before he could hear a speeding car driving with full speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once more I apologise for not uploading as much, my life is pretty busy rn and i dont have a lot of time to write!


	13. For this is the ending

The loud crash that came from a speeding car driving into a parked car was a golden opportunity for the two others to sneakily make their way towards the pick-up truck. Slashing the tired, the rubber thick but standing no chance against the sharp knifes wielded by Garth and Bobby.

Moving quickly they switched their knives out for guns with silver bullets, Garth cringing at the knowledge of silver in close proximity from him. Making sure they weren’t spotted before they needed to be they hid behind the car hearing Dean’s voice but not exactly making out the words.

 

Cas groaned when the car had hit its target, looking up he saw a glimpse of the person they were here for. Smiling a cocky smile Cas just groaned when he was pulled from the vehicle.

“So so so, this is what a ‘mighty’ angel looks like, huh.” Came a gruff voice from the, werewolf now that Cas could see its soul, man who had pulled him from the car. Cas just smiled and stood, dusted off his trench coat and healed his vessel.

“So this is what an idiot looks like, huh.” Countered Cas as he saw the weak werewolf. He knew he was stronger but made sure to not get cocky as his mate was still in close range. “What? Cat’s got your tongue?” Cas smiled when he heard the chuckle from the cage, not liking that his mate was caged but still hopeful that there was no real harm done to him.

“You wanna be cocky with me idiotic feather ass?!” Came the rage filled shout before an amateur attack. His stance was off and there was no power behind his punches, it seemed clumsy but Cas knew better. Using his grace to search for the one unaccounted for he smiled as he found it and yanked on its soul.

Hearing the scream from his target did weird things to Cas, he once swore to protect this human. This was his charge to take care of and he had failed big time. And yet seeing the bright light of the captured one he knew he was doing the right thing, the only thing he could do.

Yanking harder he got the black tainted person in the middle of their fight. The punch that was meant to be for the angel, full force and correct movements this time, hit the tainted human. Once the wolf had figured he had hit the wrong target, Cas could visibly see him stumble and see the confusion on the wolfs face, he tried to turn but was stopped when there was a loud bang.

Looking up from his one sided fight Cas smiled when he saw Bobby standing there, gun aimed and a shot like no other. Cas knew he was right in counting on the human, he would know what to do in an instant.

He saw Garth running towards the cabin making sure that his mate was safe. Cas could see the light, as strong as before, from the female’s soul knew she was harmed but not gravely so.

“Now that I got your attention,” Bobby began as he walked towards the body of the now dead wolf. “I’d like to get my son back!” He snarled as he kicked the prone form of the once Dean Winchester.

\----

After that it all was a blur, they got Sam out of the cage he was being kept in. He immediately jumped into Cas’s arms enjoying the feel of the warmth of the angel’s borrowed skin. Cas was happy to have the younger Winchester in his arms again, and when he looked over Garth was hugging his mate and checking her for injuries.

Cas being an angel had the advantage of seeing that Sam was pretty much okay, although they all knew that the plan had worked and they had lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all want another book to conclude this all???


End file.
